Dreams Can Come True
by Ginny Michelle Potter
Summary: The Weasley's have great news Ginny is marrying Harry and Ron is marrying Hermonie, and there are babies on the way.
1. Summer of freedom

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the children to come in the later chapters.**_

**It is the summer before Ron, Harry, and Hermonie sixth year and before Ginny fifth year. They are all at the burrow and Harry had spent the last summer at the burrow and never went home to his aunt and uncles house.**

**_Untitled So Far. Chapter 1_**

**At the Burrow**

Ginny Weasley had finally reached her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letters had finally showed up and everyone came to the Weasley resident. When they opened them there were two pins that fell out. Ron and Hermonie had become prefects. She and her mom went shopping for supplies with her brothers Ron, Fred, George and family friends Harry Potter and Hermonie Granger. They then went back to the Burrow and had lunch. Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room which still had all the Quidditch posters still up. Ginny and Hermonie helped Molly with the dishes. They all went into the living room and just talked for a while. Fred and George came down stairs laughing after a big boom rocked the house. Hermonie had to leave to get home on time. Ginny went outside to sit in the sunshine. 15 minutes later, Harry came out and joined Ginny. Harry and Ginny talked about school, the Quidditch team, which they both were on, and who their favorite professor, Professor McGonagall. About an hour later, Mrs. Weasley called Ginny to come in and help with dinner Bill and Charles were coming home for a while and Ginny wanted to have a great dinner on the table when they got home. Harry was still outside when Bill came up. Bill and Harry walked in together. The boys were excited when Charles finally got there. Molly and Ginny put dinner on the table just before Arthur walked in from work. Harry decided to sit between Ron and Ginny. After dinner, they all sat in the living room and talked until bedtime. Ron and Harry had settled in to Ron's room.

**Two weeks later**

Ginny and Hermonie were sitting on the bench outside Kings Cross Station waiting for the boys to catch up. Harry grasped Ginny hand as they walked toward platform 93/4. They let go of each others hand as they went through the porthole. They all got into the car that trio had been in since their first year. No one had noticed the hand holding. Once the train finally came to stop at Hogwarts, they all climbed out and got into the carriages and went up to the main door and into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermonie sat across from Harry and Ginny. As the first years, Professor Dumbledore stood up to start the announcement.

"I have a few announcements. First the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Second, the Third floor is off limits to all students. Last all students third year and up must turn in their permission slips to the head of their house. Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore said.

After the feast, Gryffindor went up to their dorms. They went up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password please," The Fat Lady asked

"Wolf bane" Ron said.

They all went inside and showed the first years around. Harry and Ginny sat in the chairs. Ginny and Harry moved to the loveseat and started to talk. Harry put his arm around Ginny. She turned and straight into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, do you like me," Ginny asked.

"Yes. Ginevra Weasley, will you go out with me," Harry asked.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Harry Potter," Ginny exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny went looking for Ron and Hermonie to tell them. They walked into Hermione's dorm room. They found Ron on his knee asking Hermonie out.

Ginny was excited to hear that she would now have a sister due to her being the only girl in the family. The fact that she and Hermione got along so well Hermione would now have a good reason to come by the house during the summer break. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were both excite that the couple had gotten together because they had always seemed to flirt with each other a lot. The parents were also excited because Harry had been really sweet to them and they had hoped that he could in one way or another would become part of the family because he was already a huge part since he had spent all summer with them.

**Later That Night**

The couples were happy to be together. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were preparing to go to Hogsmeads in two weekends. The first Quidditch practice was after school tomorrow and Harry and Ginny were ready. The twins were making fun of the first years that were too afraid to try their new joke candy. The twins had already gotten in trouble for the candy. Ginny told Harry goodnight and went to bed that night. Harry and Ron went to bed that night in the four post beds that were really soft. The guys and girls were getting ready for the next days classes.

_**The next morning**_

Harry and Ron got up early and were sitting in the common room waiting for the girls to get down there. They all went down stair to the Great Hall for breakfast and then headed off to their classes. Harry and Ginny decided to meet up during lunch to talk. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off to Potion while Ginny headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The classes were normal and not very exciting. Except for the fact that Snape didn't miss a beat and had already take twenty points from Gryffindor for Harry not knowing the answer to his question.

"Mr. Potter, I expected more out of you being your sixth year here. Well Miss Granger do you know the answer," Snape said.

"Yes it causes a large explosion and then fills the room with a rather nasty smelling smoke," She answered.

Lunch time came and the four of them got together and had lunch. The four of them went upstairs to the dorms. A little later they all headed to their classes. After the classes, they all went upstairs to the dorms to start their homework which everyone had given to them. For dinner, the foursome went and enjoyed the great meal. They then went back to the dorms to finish the homework and then they all wrote to their parents to let them know that they were now couples. Then Ginny and Harry cuddled on the loveseat near the fireplace and talked about their life together and then Hermione and Ron joined them as they sat on the couch which was next to the loveseat. They all started to plan going to the Weasely's for Christmas break. Hermione had to go home to her parents' house for a little while but then would join them at the Burrow. They all got ready for bed and then they all went to bed to get ready for the next day. Harry and Ginny got up and headed out to the field the next morning to practice with the team. They all then went in and had breakfast which was great. They met up with Ron and Hermione at breakfast. The group headed to their first class. They all were so excited to be together.

_**One month later**_

They all had gotten into the routine and Harry and Ginny were preparing for their first Quidditch match against Slytherin. They all were ready for the match and so they watched the team practice so they would know how they team acted.

The match came and went and Gryffindor won the match after Harry caught The Golden Snitch. The team had a great practice and felt ready for almost anything. The couples were preparing for the Halloween Dinner. Dumbledore had made the announcement that this would be a night to remember.

_**Halloween Night**_

They all headed down together to the Great Hall for dinner, the hall looked spectacular with the candles and the ceiling, all decorated for Halloween. The food was great and the Professors had a little competition going on about who was the best professor. They all had a blast and seemed to enjoy the time way from normal behavior. Even Professor Snape seemed to have relaxed. Professor Dumbledore stood up and dismissed all the students back to their dorms. Gryffindor all headed up together and when they went through the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny went and sat by the fire on the couch and cuddled up to stay warm being that it was a cold night. The other two sat down on the other end. They all started to talk about this and that. All of the first and second years had gone up to their dorms and were in bed when the foursome decided to go to bed the only ones still up were Fred with his girlfriend Angelina and George with his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet , all four on the house team.

The next morning came early and all of them had some homework that they had to get done before the weekend was over. Fred and George had finished their rather fast since it was just one paper and the others had three papers due. Hermonie and Ginny finished fast leaving the other two to do their homework. After all four had finished their papers, they headed down to the grounds and when down to Hargid's house to check up on him. They all went into the house and had tea with him the biscuits were as hard a normal but they all tried to eat them any ways. Ginny and Harry were talking about their dream house when Hargid asked them jokily if they were going get married. They both gave him a funny look and laughed. Ron and Hermonie were also there but they didn't get asked because Hargid wanted to see how red he could get Ginny's cheek. He then asked if they had, had sex yet and Ginny's face got even redder. Ron asked Hagrid if he had heard about the game and he said yes and in fact he had been at the game in the teachers stand. They all were excited that Christmas was so close at hand.

The couples were preparing for their first Christmas together and seemed excited to be together. Christmas time was exciting for them. Once the finals were over, the couples settled down on the loveseat and just sat and talked about how they felt they did on the finals. Snape had been especially nice to them the final was only one of the most difficult potions to make. They had to make a shrinking and the antidote to the shrinking potion. They all seemed to have passed the test because they were all were normal size. During Christmas break, they all went to the burrow and Hermonie went to her parents home for sometime and then came to the burrow.

_**News Years Eve**_

They all celebrated the New Year with the family and had a great night watching the fireworks that Fred and George were setting off. Arthur was helping them to set off the fireworks so they could be safe.

_**Back at school after the New Year**_

Harry and Ginny were preparing to go back to classes as were Ron and Hermonie. They all went to their first class and unlucky for Ron, Hermonie, and Harry, Snape was back into his normal mood. They were making a new potion and Ron was telling Harry something when he knocked over a bottle of a substance. "Twenty point from Gryffindor for clumsiness," Snape said. After class they all headed to their next class. Later that night they all got together and were excited to be done with their first days classes.


	2. Dreams start to show themselves

_**Chapter 2**_

_**April 10**_

They all knew that Fred and George couldn't wait to graduate from school. They didn't really want to work but they wanted to leave school. They had about a month of school left before they all got out. They were excited to get out, Snape was watching them for PDA (Public Display of Affection). Snape didn't like that they were going out but couldn't do anything about it.

Finally on May 30 they all got to leave school because school had been let out. They all headed to the burrow. Molly was waiting for them outside. They all headed inside and ate the cookies that Molly had fixed.

"How was school kids?" Molly asked

"Great they," all answered in unison.

Later that afternoon, Arthur got home and saw that all the kids were home. He was excited that the kids were happy. He asked when Hermonie had to go home. She answered that her parents expected her home till the next day. Ron and Hermonie headed up to his room and Harry and Ginny just sat on the couch and talked. They all got ready for dinner at five and it was great.

_**The next day**_

Hermonie left early that morning to meet up with her parents at the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents seemed excited to see that she finally had a boyfriend. Ron was there was waiting for Hermonie's parent were sweet and nice. They were excited to see that Hermonie had chosen a great man to date. They all sat there and talked for about three hours. Then the Grangers said that they had to leave.

_**Three weeks later**_

Hermonie and Ron met up at the Leaky Cauldron so they could see each other. They were excited because it had been three weeks. They couldn't believe finally see each other, once they got back to the burrow started to kiss and then Molly walked in on them. Ron got up the courage to ask Hermonie to marry him and so as so as everyone sat down for dinner Ron got on one knee and asked Hermonie to marry him. Hermonie answered yes and was excited to be engaged to Ron. It didn't matter that Ron didn't have much money but he had the love she needed. The family was so happy to see that Ron had picked an amazing girl to ask to marry.

_**One month later**_

All of the kids were preparing to head back to Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermonie's last year of school. The letters arrived a week later and then the kids were excited to see that Hermonie was Head girl and that Harry and Ginny were prefects. To everyone's surprise Ron had been named Head Boy. They all headed in to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the school. They all headed to Green Gotts so they could get their money out. They were all acting strange while shopping for new robes. Harry bought Ginny a cat for a pet at school and so Crookshank would have a friend at school, Ginny was excited to get the grey stripped kitten, who she named, Lupin after Harry's dad best friend and the old Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher . They all headed back to the burrow so they could relax and wait for the twins to get home from their dates with their girlfriends, after an hour the twins finally made it home and had quite a story to tell they had see Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron having lunch and they all had asked questioned about where to find Harry. The twins told them that Harry had never gone home after school and that he was still at the burrow now. The Professors said that they would drop by later on. Molly called Arthur and told him that the Professors were dropping by later on and that he needed to get home early today. Arthur agreed to get home early he go home and then the Professors dropped by. Dumbledore was worried that Harry hadn't told his aunt and uncle where he was.

"Like they would care," Harry said, "All I ever was to them was a pain and they never wanted me, so I found a family that wanted me."

"Maybe that is true but they still have a right to know where you are and you are to write them and tell them that you are fine and will write them again later," McGonagall said.

"Fine I'll write them and he went to his room and wrote the letter:

_Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, _

_I just wanted to let you knew that I am ok and that I am staying with some of my friends for the summer. The Professors thought that I should write you and tell you that I am fine and will not be coming home this summer due to the fact that it is almost over. Please let Dudley know that he will not be seeing me this summer. Sorry that I didn't write you sooner. Well if you want to reach me you now know where I am at. Again I'm Sorry that I was slow at writing you a letter._

_Love your nephew,_

_Harry Potter_

After writing the letter he gave it to Professor Mc Gonagall, so she could read it over and mail it to his aunt and uncle, even though he never wanted to speak them ever again. The Professors left and life was getting back to normal when Harry had a nightmare that he was reliving the night his parents died and he was given the lightning scar. As soon as he woke, he woke up Ron and told him about the dream. After three hours, Molly came up to wake them up. Ginny and Harry came down last and everyone laughed as Harry carried her to the table. They all sat down as Molly served them breakfast. Harry finally got up the nerve to ask Ginny to marry him and she said yes to him. Professor Dumbledore had been informed of the engagements of the kids and was excited about it because he knew that they had great relationships.

They all got ready and headed to Kings Cross Station, to get on the train to Hogwarts. They all got on the train and the train started to head to Hogwarts. The all knew that this would be a great year because Lupin was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Ginny and Hermonie sat there and talked about their engagement rings. They both were excited about getting back to school and see all of their friends.

Great Hall

Dumbledore made his usually announcements about the Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridor and then announced that the feast would began. They all sat there and prepared to see how their schedules would go. Hermonie and Ron were excited to see that Harry had a great girlfriend who really loved him. They enjoyed the banquet and then headed up to the common room.

"What was the password?" Ginny asked.

"It is Devil's Snare," Ron said and then portrait hole opened up so they could get in. The sat on the couch and talked for a little while they waited for the rest of the class to get done. The rest of the class showed up about a half an hour later, all laughing and excited to get started. Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder and had put Harry asleep too. Ron and Hermonie were sitting there but they were deciding how long they wanted to sit there before they headed up to their rooms. They both looked at Harry and Ginny sleeping quietly. They look so innocent that they didn't wake them up. The next morning they woke up in time to get to class. They headed their separate ways and decided to meet up for lunch later on. Finally their first day of class was over and they had survived them with only little problems with Snape. It amazed them how much Malfoy had to be the center of attention. He made fun of all of them just so people would pay attention to him. They all laughed as they read the posting on the bulletin board. Harry and Ginny had practice the next morning. Hermonie was already starting in on the little homework she had.


	3. Weekend of Fun

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The next morning**_

All four of the kids got up early and headed toward breakfast before Harry and Ginny had to head to practice. They all were excited because it was Harry Ron and Hermonie's last year then they could get out into the real world. Ginny was excited to be that much closer to being done with school. They all headed up to the field and Ginny and Harry practiced with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Hermonie and Ron just sat there and watched their friends practice for over an hour. On the field the team was getting use to having the new members that had to be taught the layout of the field. The whole team thought that they had an amazing chance at winning the Quidditch Cup this year. They had an amazing team that worked together very well. After practice is the four of them went back to the tower and started to talk about graduation and life after Hogwarts. They were planning on the jobs that they wanted.

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. All for were planning for the Hogwarts dance was that night. The headmaster had decided that the best thing for the student was to have a dance so they could have a relaxed place to reconnect with old friends that they hadn't seen all summer. They all got ready to go to the dance. Malfoy and a few of the other Slytherin decided to spike the punch with some alcohol that his father had given. When no one was looking , they poured the alcohol into the punch and then laughed as Harry and Ron went up and got some punch for them and the girls. Ron and Harry gave the punch to the girls and they were drank it.

Later on they all left the party and headed upstairs. They were all drunk from the punch and Harry and Ginny headed to the room of requirement. Ron and Hermonie headed to the boys dorm. The couple started to make out and they started to go father on and after about ten minutes they had sex . Both couple were so in love and they started to come out of the drunk state they were in. They separated and went into their own rooms and went to beds and went to sleep. The next morning they all woke up with a major hangover and none of them had any recollections of what they did the night before. Of course no one else knew what they had done because they had gone in to their own rooms long before any one else came up stair after the dance. They headed down to breakfast. They all sat down to breakfast. They all felt sick from the alcohol in the punch that they had at the dance.

**A few weeks later **

The girls started to fell sick to there stomach and they went to see Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey thought that it may have the stomach flu. She just told the girls to be careful with what they ate and that in a few days they should be get better and the nausea should subside with in a few hours of their visit to her. They all headed to there room and laid down to take a nap so they could sleep off the nausea. After a few days of just eating light, they went back to Madam Pomfrey because the nausea wasn't going away. After thinking for a minute, she decided to do a pregnancy test on the girls. The test was given to the girls and they were told to head to their room and lay down. The girls went to their room and laid down and fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey looked at the results and couldn't believed that the girls were pregnant. She went and got Professor McGonagall to help here deliver the news. "Minerva, I have problem that I need your help with. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are pregnant and I believe that this is a result of the spiked punch that Mr. Malfoy has admitted to," Madam Pomfrey said.

The two of them headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room and they headed into the girls dorm room. They walked into the room and hated to wake them up but they knew that they had too. They woke the girls up and told them that they were pregnant. They were about one month pregnant and they were informed that the punch that all of them had drank at the dance had been spiked with alcohol by a fellow classmate. Madam Pomfrey informed the girls that their mothers had been informed of their pregnancy and of the fact that a classmate had spiked the punch and the pregnancies were a result of the punch.

The girls went looking for the boy so they could tell the guys that they were expecting a child in about eight months. The baby would be born about one week before the school was to end and that they would have to have their child while still at school.

The girls headed back to their rooms and laid down again. They fell asleep again and about three hours later the boys ask Kristin, a first year to go and get the girls for dinner. They got up and were ready for dinner.

The girl set up their appointments for prenatal care for their pregnancy. They were worried about how the pregnancy would effect Hermonie's Head Girl position. Professor Dumbledore called for Hermonie and Ginny to come to his office. They walked up to the eagle and tried to remember the password. "Chocolate Frogs" "Licorice Wands" "Oh yea Ice Mice" Just then the eagle started to move and then the steps appeared the girls started up them. When they reached the top, they headed toward the office. They opened the door and walked into Dumbledore's office. The boys were sitting there waiting for the girls to arrive. Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the office.

"Ok girls and guys, Minerva and I have talked about this situations and we have decided that you will get to keep your head girl and head boy position but you must ensure that the students understand that we do not look lightly on teenage pregnancies and that we will not stand for any of them getting pregnant because they want a child. You four are the only exception to the rules that we will be making this year. They all were so excited that they got to keep their position that they had worked so hard for.

They left Dumbledore's office and headed up to the tower because the girls were tired. The girls laid down and went to sleep for a little while. While the girls were asleep the guys went for a walk and saw Malfoy talking to his mother about something. They decided to get closer so they could hear the conversation. They tried hard not to laugh as they heard Malfoy getting yelled at by his mother.

"How could you, Draco," Narcissa said.

"What? You thought it was funny when I told you about the plan earlier," Draco responded.

"That was before you got a girl pregnant with your stupid punch," Narcissa told him.

"Who did I get pregnant," Draco asked.

"I think her name is Cho Chang," Narcissa snorted

Harry and Ron ran up toward the dorm room to tell that girls that Malfoy had impregnated Cho. They walked up to the door and then knocked on the door. The girls yell that they were getting up and would meet the boys in the common room. The guys headed down and sat on the couch and waited for the girls.

A few minutes later, the girls came down and sat down next to the boys.

"Guess what we heard," Ron said.

What," Hermione asked.

"Draco got Cho pregnant, when they had sex after the party," Harry told the girls.

"No way! Draco wouldn't have drunk that punch, he spiked it," Ginny said.

"That what Narcissa told Malfoy when they were talking," Harry said.

"How stupid can that boy be to drink the punch that he spiked?" Hermione remarked.

"Who say that he didn't just take advantage of the situation and had sex with Cho while she was drunk," Ginny stated.

They all start to prepare for the future that they had because they soon would be parents that had never thought that this would happen to them. Molly had told the kids that they could come and live at the burrow for a while until they could get on their feet and get places to live. They were looking forward to a chance of getting out of the castle.


	4. Looking for a new way

_**Chapter 4**_

They headed down to get ready for dinner; they walked toward the great hall and saw Malfoy being dragged by his mother toward the Slytherin Common room to talk to in private. Harry and Ron tried so hard not laugh as they walked Malfoy being dragged by his ear. They all headed into the Great Hall and sat down at the table. They were wondering what the big announcement that he was going to make. They sat there a few minutes and then everyone else starting coming into the hall and taking their seat. After everyone was in. Dumbledore stood up and tapped his spoon to his cup to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know I sad that there would a big announcement tonight. As you all have heard, someone spiked the punch at our dance and I wanted to let you all know that the person has been found and the person will be punished," Dumbledore said as he looked over to the Slytherin table and looked right at Malfoy," With that being said, let's eat."

They all started to eat as the food appeared. The girls were so hungry and so they didn't care what they ate. They all finished eating and headed up to the room. They were not looking forward to Fall Break when they would head to the burrow and Ginny would have to face her older brothers when she told them she was pregnant with Harry's baby. But at least she would Hermonie with her, because Hermonie and Ron had to tell the boy that they too were pregnant. They only had three weeks until fall break and then they would have a week off from school and the teachers seemed to not have any plans to ruin that time for the kids. They all headed up to their rooms and got their homework because they were going to work together on their homework. They all met back up in the common room and started to do their homework. After about two hours all of the homework was done and they had fallen asleep on the couches in front of the fire. McGonagall came into the common room and saw the kids there asleep. She stood there for a second and watched them. She needed to tell the girls that Madam Pomfrey wanted to see them and so she walked over and softly touched Ginny's arm and told her that she needed to head up to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey, and then she went and did the same with Hermonie. She followed Hermonie and Ginny to the wing. She walked in and told Madam Pomfrey that the girls were waiting. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall walked out and told the girls follow them. They had the girls sit on the edge of the bed as the two women walked up to the bed and sat on the one beside it

"Ok girls, as you remember when we told you that you pregnant that this was going to be an event that was going to completely change your life and we were not joking. We need to start setting up the appointments that are needed to ensure a safe and completely healthy pregnancy," Madam Pomfrey said, "The first appointment will be tomorrow at four for both of you. So at four just come up here, ok,"

The girls both just nodded their heads. They sat there for a second and let the information soak in. Then they went back down to the common room and sat back down on the coach and curled up in the guys arm and fell asleep.

_**Four Hours Later**_

The four of them woke and headed up to their dorm rooms and went to bed. It was Sunday night and they all had classes the next day. Ginny and Hermonie were both excited to be preparing to have a child. They couldn't wait to see what the baby look like.

_**The next morning**_

Hermonie and Ginny woke up to the guys knocking on their doors and telling them it was time for breakfast. They got up and got dressed. They met the boys in the common room and then they headed down to the Great Hall. They sat down at the table and waited for their meals to show up. They were sitting their talking and then the rest of the Gryffindor students started to show up and Neville came down and sat beside Ginny and asked how they are were doing. They started to make small talk as the food started to appear. They all started eating and talking about assignments that the different professors had given them. They were all looking forward to the fall break and getting to spend time away from school. After breakfast they all split up and headed to their class they knew that this was going to be a long day. Ginny and Hermonie decided that they would meet up and go into the hospital wing together.

_**3:45 PM in front of the stairs to the Hospital Wing**_

Hermonie was waiting on Ginny to get there so they could head up for their appointment. Ginny came running up and stop just short of running into Hermonie. They headed up to the wing and then knocked on the door. They head Madam Pomfrey talking to two people and the identified the one voice as being McGonagall's and the other one they hadn't heard before. They decided to take a seat outside and wait for who ever was in there to come out. They both must have fallen asleep because Madam Pomfrey woke them up to have them come in. They both walked into to see another women standing beside Professor McGonagall. They both walked in and then stopped short of getting close to them. Just then there was a knock at the door. Cho walked in, she looked just as scared as Ginny and Hermonie. The three of them looked at the new person and tried to figure out who she was. Finally Madam Pomfrey introduces the women.

This is Doctor Samantha Carroll and she will be helping me with taking car eof you three during your pregnancy. Dr. Carroll this is Ginny, Hermonie, and Cho," Madam Pomfrey says.

The girls walk up and shake her hand.

"Well, girls how about we get this appointment started," Dr. Carroll said.

The girls each sat on a bed and Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey put up little walls to give the girls some privacy. Ginny and Hermonie waited while the doctor took care of Cho. Dr. Carroll then walked in to Ginny's area and start her exam of Ginny. She took out wand and did a spell that cause a picture of the baby to appear in the air. Hermonie looked over and saw the baby. Then the doctor went and did the same thing to Hermonie. As they walked out they saw Cho sitting there. Madam Pomfrey ran out and told all three girls that their next appointment was in a month and that if the girls had any questions to come see her.

Ginny and Hermonie could tell that Cho had been crying.

"What's wrong," Ginny asked.

"Malfoy has told me that he wants nothing to do with me and my baby," Cho says through her tears.

" Maybe its for the best," Hermonie said as they headed down the stair.


	5. Planning for the baby

_**Chapter 5**_

They all walked out of the hallway and headed toward their dorms they decided that they would all meet up and go to their next doctor appointment together.

The girls walked into the common room and were fighting back tears.

"What's wrong," Harry asked.

"Malfoy told Cho that he wants nothing to do with her and her baby," Hermonie said as she started crying.

"You won't every to that to us," Ginny asked through her tears.

"No never ever," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Ginny and Hermonie stood there and laughed as the guys attempted to look serious. They all went and started to work in their homework they knew that none of the professors would understand to the fact that they didn't feel like doing homework, they were so tired. They all started doing their homework and like the night before they all fell asleep on the couch. They woke up and looked at the clock it said five am. They walked up into their rooms and then want to bed and they got back up three hours later and headed down with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They were all ready for that weekend because they were going to Hogsmeads. They got it to the Great Hall and they sat down and kept talking about Hogsmeads. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermonie were shopping for their babies; well they were looking to see how much they needed to save to buy everything they needed for the baby. They were all ready for to eat and get through all of their classes. They all agreed to meet up after classes and talk about what they thought they thought they would need for the baby. They Ginny and Hermonie walked together to their class.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Hermonie and Ginny were sitting in the couches waiting for boys to get there. After about 5 minutes the boys walked in and sat down by the girls. Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen and got ready to write.

"Ok what do you think that we will need," Ginny asked.

"A bassinet," Harry said," or a crib."

"Several blankets," Hermonie said as Ginny wrote down all of those items.

"Clothes, stroller, changing table play pen," Hermonie added.

"Washcloths and towels," Ron said.

"Bottles, pacifiers, bib," Harry added.

"Ok I think we have everything that I thought of. Anything else." Ginny asked.

"Not I can think of," Harry said.

"Me either," Ron and Hermonie both said.

Ginny folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. They were all looking forward to the shopping trip because it meant that they could look at all of the baby stuff.

_**Friday Morning**_

The kids were all ready for that evening because they would have a weekend to do their homework and could relax for the night. They all headed toward class and then met up after class.

"The teachers must be in a good mood, no homework for the weekend," Harry said as they all four realized that they had no homework to do. They went down and laid down on the couch and talked about what they thought that they were having. The girls were two months along and they couldn't wait to see their baby and that would be in only seven months or so. The guys had asked if it would be ok if they came to see the ultrasound that the girls had and the girls said that was cool. They were all so excited. They then headed down to see if McGonagall was in her office they had some question and knew that she would be the best person to ask.

Thirty minutes later, they walked out and they had all their questions answered. They were then heading down to dinner and McGonagall was right behind them. They all walked into the Great Hall and sat down. They all were so hungry. Dumbledore started with his announcements that he sometimes made and then the food appeared.

They finished easting and were heading up to there dorm when Madam Pomfrey came up and asked the girls to follow her. The boys followed sand then they saw Dr. Carroll and she told the boys that she thought that the guys would want to see their baby's. The guys were so excited that they didn't know what to say. They got up beside their girl and watched as the doctor looked for their child. They looked on as they saw the first images of their baby. The guys couldn't believe what they were seeing. The doctor told them that the baby looked amazing and that everything looked like it was on track with the average pregnancy. As they walked into the dorm the girls thought of Cho and how she didn't have her baby's father to share the excitement with.

They sat down on the couch and talked about the baby as Harry sat there and rubs Ginny belly. He couldn't wait to feel the baby kick. Ron started to rub Hermonie's belly. The guys sat there and continued to talk as Hermonie and Ginny fell asleep. The guys looked down at their girlfriends as the slept. They girls looked like angels as the fire light glowed against their skin. The Guys were looking forward to the next day as they went shopping for baby things.

_**The next morning**_

The kids had just arrived in Hogsmeads when they saw Molly and Arthur Weasley; they walked up to the kids and told them that they were there to help the kids. They all walked into the stores and looked at the stuff that they needed. They had a general idea and that was when Molly told the kids that she was making blankets for the baby's and that were going to be Gryffindor colors. They were so excited and Molly couldn't wait to see her new grandchildren. Arthur and Molly already had 12 grand sons and were hoping for a grand daughter. Charlie and his wife Andrea have two sons, Michael age 7, and Scott, age 3; Bill and his wife, Nicole have two sons Christopher, age 6 and Lucas age 3; Fred and his wife Angelina had two sets of twins, Charlie and Andrew age 2 and Anthony and Richie age 10 months; George and his wife Katie also had two sets of twins, Frank and Henry age 2 and William and Patrick age 10 months. They were looking forward to a chance of having another girl born into the family. They walked around the corner and grabbed something to drink. They then headed home as then the kids headed back to Hogwarts. They all walked to castle together and headed up to the dorm. Harry sat in there and thought about what his parents would be thinking at this moment knowing that their son was going to have a child in his seventh and final year of school at Hogwarts. He just hoped that he could be the father that he thought his father would have been.

He drifted off to sleep and dreamt about his parents and how his life would be if they were still alive and he hadn't ever lived with his aunt and uncle. McGonagall walked into the dorm and looked at the four kids sleeping so soundly. She knew that the kids were exhausted and so she just let them sleep as she went and found the person that she needed. As she walked out she thought of what these children were going to go through and what would happen to them after that. They would complete school and that Ginny would be back the next year to complete but there was thought of having a room set up for her and Harry to live in so she wouldn't have to leave her child behind when she came back to school. She thought about that and what she thought of Malfoy for doing it as she walked out of the common room and into the hallway.


	6. Fall break

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The next morning**_

The kids all woke up and realized that they had spent the entire night on the couches. They got up and went to get ready for the day. Ginny and Hermonie walked out of their rooms and walk down together and sat on the couch waiting for the boys. They were down a few minutes later. They headed down to the great hall for breakfast. They only had one more week until fall break and they all couldn't wait, Neville was waiting on them when they got down to the table.

"How are you all doing," Neville asked.

"Great, tired but great," Hermonie answered as the other three nodded. After breakfast they all walked down to Hagrid's house. They all showed up and talked to him for several hours until it was time for lunch. They walked up and had lunch and then they all decided to take a nap.

At dinner time, they walked down together along with Neville and sat down. They all talked about their lives would be changed after the babies. McGonagall walked up to the table and asked if the girls were feeling ok by Cho was sick.

"I feel fine," Hermonie said.

"So, do I," Ginny said, "Maybe Cho has fully realized that Malfoy wants nothing to do with her or her baby."

"What! Why does he want nothing to do with his child," McGonagall ask.

"I don't know, maybe he is just a complete jerk," Ginny said.

McGonagall walked up to the head table and sat down beside Dumbledore. She said something to him and it seemed to shock him. He just had this look on his face that said that is no way to treat a woman.

After dinner, the kids walked out in the quad and looked at the stars. They all wonder why this had happened to them.

They then headed up to the dorm and got ready for the next days classes. They knew that this was going to be the slowest week ever. They all headed to bed early because they were so tired. The next morning, they all got up and got moving thinking that they would have a easier time if fewer people were up. They all headed down to the Great Hall and sat down as the rest of the students start to come in and sit down. They really hoped that the week would fly by.

_**Friday afternoon**_

Molly floo powered to the castle and took all four kids home with her. The kids were excited to be going home and resting. Molly told the kids as they as they were settling in that Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George would be coming to visit along with their families. Hermonie and Ginny were not looking forward to telling them that they were pregnant but really wanted to see them.

"When are they coming in," Ginny asked.

"Later this evening," Molly said.

"Cool and how long are they staying," Ginny asked.

"This weekend and then they have to get back for work," Molly answered without even turning around.

She was making cookies and cooking dinner for the large group. They were going to eat outside in the nice weather. The kids headed up to the rooms that they were going to stay in, Ginny and Hermonie together and Ron and Harry together. The kids heard the noise of the others coming in to the house. They ran down the stairs and saw them all standing in the kitchen which was over flowing with people.

Arthur had put up several tents outside the house for the families to stay in for the weekend. They all walked outside and Molly decided that it was time for the girls to tell their secret.

"So girl is there anything that you would like to tell the boys," Molly asked.

"Yea," they answered as they all sat down at the table and the girls dug up the courage that it would take to tell them about their pregnancy.

Hermonie looked at Ginny as she told the guys that they were pregnant.

"What!" Bill said as he looked at his baby sister.

"Let me explain. Dumbledore decided to have a party and Malfoy being the jerk that he is spiked the best and well you all know what happened after that,:" Ginny said.

"That jerk, I should…" Bill said before Nicole put her hand over his mouth.

Molly looked at her sons as their feeling clearly changed from disappointment in Ginny and Ron to anger against Malfoy for ruining their lives. Arthur walked up to the house after work to see all of his kids sitting there and offering to give the girls anything that they might need for the babies. They were excited because that meant they wouldn't have 4567890abebuy as much for the babies. They were hungry. Molly went in and check on dinner and told the kids that it would be another twenty minutes before the dinner would be ready. Everyone sat there for a little while and then they went in and helped Molly get dinner out to the table. Then they all sat down and enjoyed the first dinner in long time where only one family member was missing and Percy would be coming in later that night. They were all ready for the weekend of relaxing and fun. They were going to go shopping for some maternity for the girls to use later on. The girls where hoping that the robes would not look like tents. They all finished eating and then helped to clean the table. After the dishes were done, Fred and George had a firework show for the entire family to enjoy. They were relaxing on the lawn as they watched the beautiful show. A few minutes later Percy came out of the house and joined the family. He had come as soon as he finished work. Everyone gave his a hug and then they went back to watching the show. After the show was over, they all headed to bed because it was late.

The next morning, Molly got up and fixed dinner for all of her children and grandchildren. One by one they got up and came to the table to eat. After they had all eaten, they got dressed and got ready to go shopping for the girls maternity robes. They all headed out together and went into the first store and the girls saw the most beautiful robes and they walked into the maternity robes and the girls loved them. They headed to several other stores and then went back to the first store and bought a few of the robes and then went to another store and picked up several piece of maternity clothing so the girls would have then when they needed them. Hermonie's mom and dad had agreed to pay back Molly and Arthur when they met up at the Leaky Caldron. After they were done shopping they went and met Hermonie's parents and then headed home, Hermonie's parents just wanted to see that she was ok, but they were allowing her to stay at the Weasely's over breaks so it would easier on everyone.

That night they all sat around and talked about how school and work was going and about life in general. They all worried about Lord Voldemort's return and whether or not it was safe to bring a child into the world but they knew that it was too late to worry about that now, they were already pregnant. They were all starting to get tired and so they headed up to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. They woke up the next morning and came down to find that Molly had left their food on the table as she went to wake the others up. She came back in to see the kids sitting at the table still half asleep. She offered them food and they seemed to enjoy it a lot.


	7. Choosing a name

_**Chapter 7**_

They went upstairs and got dressed and then came back down and asked what the plans were for the day, they were going to just have a relaxing day as the others were having to leave today to head home. At noon, the others headed out and Harry and Ron helped Arthur take down the tents and put them way. Then they came in and lied on the couch and fell asleep with the girls curled up in their arms. Molly walked in and saw the guys asleep with the girls in their arm. She tried hard not to laugh as she could tell that the kids were not in a comfortable position, but they were still asleep. They slept for about three hours and then they were up and ready to help around the house. They went and changed the sheets on all of the beds and then did the laundry. Molly and the girls were having a good time laughing about how the boys would react to the birth of their child. Molly remember what Arthur was like and told the girls that all of the boys had so far been like their overreacting and excited to see their child for the first time.

The next three days came and went fast and before the kids knew it was Thursday and that meant they only had three days left before they had to head back to school. The girls realized that they had a doctor appoint on Tuesday and so they were looking forward to see how much the baby changed from the last time.

Molly and the girls talked about all six of her pregnancies to see what to expect. Molly was really enjoying getting to talk to the girls and being able to answer the questions that they had but didn't want to ask the doctor for one reason or another. The guys were taking acre of making dinner and so the girls were relaxing for a while. Molly started to realize that she really hated having an empty house after several years of having at least one child in the house and several time having at least two children in the house. She offered Ron and Hermonie and Harry and Ginny a room for as long as they needed it again. They were excited to hear that they would for sure have somewhere to go when they left school and had their baby. Arthur walked after work and kissed his wife as he set his papers down. Molly and Arthur looked at the kids as they sat at the table and talked about names that they liked.

Arthur and Molly sat down with the kids and thought about names that they liked as the kids name off the names that they liked.

"What about Minerva," Ginny asked.

"Or Lily or Molly," Harry brought up

"Aurora, or Violet," Hermonie added.

"Is it just me or are all of the names girls' names," Molly asked Arthur.

"Yea, I noticed that too," Arthur responded.

"I really like Amelia and Emmeline," Ron said, ignoring what his parents had said.

"If it is a boy, what about James, or Albus," Harry said.

"Frank or Arthur," Ron said.

"What about Remus, Bill or Charlie," Hermonie said.

After they had listed the name that they like, they looked at Molly and Arthur and them what they thought of the name. Molly and Arthur both said that they loved all of the names and that it was up to the kids what they named their babies. The kids laughed as they looked at the Weasley's as their eyes started to tear up; as they watched their babies pick out names for their babies. Molly and Arthur knew that they had to let their kids learn the lesson the hard way.

As they sat there and talk they all realized that Ginny and Hermonie were taking rather well to the pregnancy and the guys were getting ready to take on the role of father.

The kids were talking about what they were going to do over Christmas breaks and it was decided that they would go back to the burrow and the girls would see the doctor for their appointment with the doctor.

"Molly do you care if we stay here and can you take me to the Leaky Caldron so I can meet up with my family and then come back her," Hermonie asked.

"Sure and I sure that Ron will be happy to hear that you will be spending time here with him and also with your family," Molly said.

"Thank you so much," Hermonie said.

They were all getting ready to eat dinner and the kids got up and started setting the table. They all sat down and starting eating the food.

"This is amazing food mom," Ron said.

"Yea it is honey," Arthur added.

After dinner, they cleaned off the table and then went into the living room and sat down the four kids sat on the couch. Molly and Arthur sat in the chairs and the kids starting talking about whether they wanted a boy or a girl.

"I want a little girl," Hermonie said.

"I want a little boy," Harry and Ron both said.

"All I want is for the baby to be healthy, boy or girls doesn't matter," Ginny said.

"I think Ginny has the right idea but if you had a chose, do you want a boy or a girl," Molly asked.

"I guess if I had to choose then, it would be a girl," Ginny said.

They all laughed at the fact that the girls wanted girls and the boys wanted boys. They figured that it would go that way but it was funny when it did. They all sat there in front of the fire and talked about everything. After a while Molly told the kids that if they were tired then they should go to bed and so all four kids headed up to bed and within twenty minutes all of them were asleep. Molly and Arthur looked at their children as they slept and thought about what they were in for.

_**The next morning**_

All four of the kids were up early and had started breakfast for Molly and Arthur, so when they got up breakfast was almost done. Arthur decided to take Friday off so he would spend time with the kids. They were excited to see that the kids were cooking for them. This meant that the kids were rested up, and were getting back to them selves. They sat down and the kids brought the food to the table and then sat down. They all ate and then Molly and Arthur got up and did the dishes so the kids could relax a little. They all decided to get dress and then go for a walk around the area. They were so sure that they would find some beautiful flowers that were still alive since the first frost was suppose to be tomorrow.

"Wow it hard to believe that tomorrow will be the first of November," Harry said.

"Yea I know," Ginny responded.

Arthur then walked back to be with his wife. Molly and Arthur walked behind the kids and watched them. After several minutes they decided to turn around and headed back. Molly walked up to the girls and told them that she loved them both and that if they needed anything to let her know. The guys looked at their fiancée and wondered how they could have gotten so lucky as to find these amazing women. The guys were falling behind and so they started to run so they could catch up with the girls. They all walked into the house together and sat down in the living room. They were all resting and all fell asleep. Arthur and Molly woke up and started to make lunch for the kids.

After lunch was ready, they walked in and woke the kids. They all sat down at the table. Molly brought the food to the table as they got seated.

"Kids, guess what," Molly asked.

"What mom," Ginny asked.

"Your brother and their family are going to come in again to visit this weekend," Molly answered.

"Wow really," Ron asked.

Just then the Fred and George came in with the kids in tow.

"Where are Angelina and Katie," Molly asked.

"They are outside looking at your flowers that are still blooming," Fred answered.


	8. Back to school

**_Chapter 8_**

Just then Angelina and Katie walked in.

"How are you two doing," Molly asked.

After about four hours all of the guys had showed up.

"So Ron, Hermonie, Harry and Ginny, when is the wedding going to be. If I were you I would do it before the babies come," Katie said.

"It is December 9 at Hogwarts and we mailed the invitations to everyone. They should be delivered this week sometime. You all will be there," Ginny asked.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," George and Fred said at the same time and the other brothers shook their heads.

Molly and Arthur looked at their children and hoped that they had raised their children in the right way. They all moved toward the living room where they could sit in front of the fire. They know that the kids were excited to see the baby at the appointment. The boys were ready for the wedding.

Molly got up and started dinner. The girls got up and helped her with dinner. The boys got up and set the table for all of them. They all were standing around talking when the dinner ready and family was so happy to see that Ginny and Ron were going to get married and that the babies would have a complete family. They all knew that the kids would be amazing parents to the kids. The boys looked at their baby sister as she looked at her fiancée. They knew that this was the thing that Ginny wanted the most.

"This will be so much fun," George said, "we get to watch our baby brother and baby sister get married."

"And to the amazing people that we love like family anyway," Fred said.

They all got into talking about the wedding and then they went into what the kids would need as a married couple.

The kids fell a sleep on the couch and so Molly and Arthur carried the kids upstairs and put them to bed. They stood there for a while and just watched the kids sleep.

_**Sunday Afternoon**_

The kids all prepared to back to school. They were all pack and headed back to school. They walked into the common room and looked around they were so excited to see that they were closed to Christmas break.

McGonagall walked in and told the girls that she needed to speak to them. The girls headed toward the hallway and then waited to see what she had to say.

"Dumbledore wanted me to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding and would like to know if there is anything that we can do for you," McGonagall said.

"Thank you and all that we want from you and Professor Dumbledore is for you to show up at the wedding," Hermonie said, with Ginny nodding her head. McGonagall reminded the girls that they had a doctor appointment on Tuesday. The girls walked back into the common room and sat on the couch with the boys and talked about what they wanted to do after the children were born. They had been talking about getting a house and settle down near the Weasley house. They laughed as they thought of what their house would look like with a baby in the house. They were ready to see their children and even though the girls were only 2 months into their pregnancy. The girls were going to find out their exact due dates at the next appointment.

"Do you think that we will have a boy or a girl," Ginny asked Harry.

"I think that we will have a baby boy," Harry said.

"Ok and why," Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that we will have a boy,' Harry answered.

As they finished their conversation, Ron and Hermonie walked up to them.

"Do you think that we are doing the right thing by keeping the babies," Ron asked.

"Yes I could never give up my baby and feel that I was doing the right thing for my baby," Ginny answered.

"Me, too. I could never give my baby up. I would always feel like I had abandon my baby and would wonder if he/she was being treat well," Hermonie added. Ron and Harry looked at their fiancée and then responded that the felt the same way. They laid on the couch and talked about their futures together. They all wondered how they lives would go after the babies.

They all must have fallen asleep because Neville came down and woek the guys that it was two am and that they should go to their beds. They would be more comfortable. They all headed up stair and lie down and fell back to sleep.

They woke up at eight and headed down after getting breakfast to eat.

The day flew by and they all headed to bed early. The next morning that all got up and got started moving. They all headed to classes.

"Ginny, hurry we have to go meet Cho for our doctor appointments," Hermonie said as they ran to meet Cho.

They walked up together and walked into the wing.

Welcome girls Madam Pomfrey said as the girls came in.

"Where is the doctor," Ginny ask.

"She couldn't be here today, so I am going to do the check ups today," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ok it looks like you three are due on the 12 of June, and all of the babies look like they are doing well," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Madam Pomfrey when will you be able to tell if there are multiples," Ginny asked, knowing her family history of twins.

"Next time will be very clear as the babies will be bigger and more clear," She answered.

"Ok, now your next appointment is in two weeks," Madam Pomfrey said, "and they will be every two weeks for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Ok see you in two week," The girls said as they left.

They all headed back to their dorms and got ready for the next day of school. They were all so excited because they would find out whether they would be having one or more children.

They all got started on the homework that they had to do. They were working on the homework when the boys came in. They walked up to the girls and hugged tehm.

"How did your appointments go," Harry asked.

"Good, we found that we are due on the 12th of June," Hermonie answered.

"That is cool to know and mom will be happy to find that you.

The guys sat down and started on their home work too as they all wanted to hav eth evening to enjoy relaxing.

_**Two weeks later**_

The girls were getting ready for their appointment and the guys were going with them and Cho told the guys that she was ok with that because she had found a new guy who was amazing and wanted to help her with the baby. Little did they all know, she was talking about Percy. Percy and Cho had met when Cho was visiting a friend who worked at the Ministry of Magic. She was so happy to find someone that loved her and that wasn't going to use her for sex.


	9. Twins and more twins

**_Chapter 9_**

"Cho, who is the new guy," Hermonie asked.

"You will find out in a little while," Cho answered

"I am so happy for you. You deserve so find an amazing guy," Ginny said.

"Girls, I am ready for you," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I will be in, in just a second," Cho said, "I am waiting for someone."

A few moments later Cho came in with Percy following her. Ginny ran up and hugged her brother. She was so happy that Cho had fallen in love with her brother. Madam Pomfrey walked in and told the girls that she was going start with their ultrasounds. Cho was the first on and everyone watched as Madam Pomfrey got the picture up.

"Wow, is that really the baby," Percy asked as the first baby appeared in the picture.

"Yes, that is our baby," Cho said as she looked at him.

"Our baby," Percy said looking at the baby.

"The baby looks amazing and it looks like there are two and so that means that you will be having twins" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ok, Hermonie you are up," Madam Pomfrey said.

Madam Pomfrey got the picture up and they all looked at the picture.

"Well, it looks you two are having twins," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Mom will be happy to hear," Percy said.

"Yea she will, won't she," Hermonie said.

"Ok Ginny you are the last one," Madam Pomfrey said.

With her fiancé and two brothers at her head, Ginny looked up picture as it appeared.

"Ok well, it looks like twin and that may be another baby but it is hard to tell at this moment," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny just lied there and thought about the life with twin or even triplets. The girls all were excited to hear that they would all be having twins and even though there was a chance that Ginny would have triplets that was still a multiple pregnancy.

They all headed back down to the dorm and Ginny help Cho get into the common room so they could sit there and talk with Percy.

"So when you planning on tell us that you were dating Cho, that would have been a nice thing to have known," Ron asked.

"Are you two happy together," Ginny asked.

"We were trying to find a good time to tell and we are very happy together," Percy answered.

They all sat there and talked for a long time and then Percy told them that he had to get back to his apartment and get ready for work the next day. They all told him good bye and then they walked him to the quad and watched as he apparate out of the area. Ginny could tell that this was hard on Cho as Harry and Ron were always around and Percy was not there all of the time for her. They all headed back toward the common rooms. They said goodbye as they went into the different common rooms. Ginny and Harry started talking about what they wanted to name the babies since they knew that they were having at least twins if not triplets. They decided that is would the good to go head and write their family and tell them the good news. Harry wrote his letter to his aunt and uncle even though he knew that they could care less because this would mean that her was passing on his weird genes and that they hated.

"Harry, this is a good letter and maybe they changed their minds about you and your abilities," Ginny said.

"I very highly doubt that, since the way that they acted the last time I visited them," Harry said.

Rona and Hermione had their letters in their hands.

"Are you two ready to send your letters," Ron asked.

I guess so," Harry said.

"Are you worried about how your aunt and uncle will react to this pregnancy," Hermione asked.

"Yea they always seem to overreact when it comes to things that involve magic in it," Harry said.

"Oh well, you don't have to worry, they will just throw the letter away once they get it," Ron said.

"True, true, they never ready my letters," Harry said as he seemed to cheer up.

They all walked to their owls and sent the letters off then they decided to go see Professor McGonagall and see if had heard the good news yet.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said as he knocked on the door.

They head some noise but couldn't make out whether it was voices. Then the door opened and McGonagall told them to enter. They saw that Professor Dumbledore sitting at the desk and he had a glass that he was trying to hide. "Hello Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said trying not to laugh as she looked at the glass that he was trying so hard to hide.

"Albus, just give up trying to hide it, they already saw it," Professor McGonagall said.

"Minerva, I guess you are right," Dumbledore said.

"How may we help you kids," McGonagall said.

"We just wanted to let you know that we are all having twins," Ginny said.

"Wow that is amazing. Hoping for at least one girl," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were so happy for the couples. They knew that even though the pregnancies were unplanned and at the worst time for these children, they were trying to make the best out of it.

"Have you decided on any names yet," McGonagall asked.

"No not yet, but we have several that we like," Hermione answered.

"Well, I hope that it is not going to be too hard," Dumbledore said.

The kids all laughed and then they and the two professors went on to talk about different things. The kids thought that it was weird that Dumbledore and McGonagall were alone in her office but though nothing more of it as they headed up to their dorm. They were too excited about the babies.


	10. Wedding bells

**_Chapter 10_**

_**The Next Morning**_

The kids all met up and headed toward breakfast and then on to classes. Harry, Hermione and Ron had headed toward their class and sat down. Professor McGonagall walked in and started class immediately and then went on to teach the class. Every so often she would look over at the Trio and smile. The guys were so excited to be marrying and having a baby.

They all were working on the assignment that they had to do. Malfoy was sitting in the back of the room and was mumbling something to him. Everyone ignored him. Cho walked into the room and asked to speak to Hermione. Professor McGonagall allowed them to step into the hall to talk.

"What is up, Cho," Hermione asked.

"Malfoy wants to be a part of twin's lives. I don't know what to do. Percy was so excited to be in my life. I never thought that Malfoy would ever want to be a part of my or the babies lives," Cho answered.

"Why do you ask Professor Sprout or Professor McGonagall what to do," Hermione said.

"Ok then can you get Professor McGonagall for me," Cho said.

Hermione walked into the room and asked McGonagall to come out of the room. Cho told McGonagall all about Malfoy and what he had said.

"After all that you have been through, I think that you should decide what the best thing is for you and the babies." McGonagall said.

"Remember, that Malfoy abandon you when you needed him the most," Hermione said.

"True, true, when I really needed him, he wanted nothing to do with me," Cho said, "Thank you both so much, it really helped."

Cho headed off to her classroom and then sat down in the room. They were studying something and she couldn't remember what.

After class she left the room, and headed to the Great hall. They all saw Cho sitting there alone. They were sure that she was regretting the decision that she had made about Malfoy.

_**December 8th**_

The day before the wedding the girls were so excited. They were looking forward to having their husband. Percy told them that he had an announcement to make. As they all walked into Great Hall where the wedding would be held, Percy got down on one knee and asked Cho to marry him. He was so excited when Cho answered yes. They all headed off to get ready for that night when they were going into Hogsmeads for dinner. Then the kids came back and got ready for bed, while the Weasley's got their room in town. .The next day everyone was preparing for the wedding.

The girls were getting ready when McGonagall walked in and looked at the girls.

"You girls look amazing," She said, "I wish the best of luck in your marriages."

They all looked at each other and then the girls got finished getting ready.

The wedding got started and the girls came in and they looked amazing. Everyone looked at them with teary eyes. The wedding went off without a hitch and the couples looked amazing together. Everyone was excited to find out that the kids were having twins.

They went on to finish the semester.

_**Christmas Break at the burrow**_

The girls had entered their second trimester and were starting to show. They were getting excited to be getting close to seeing their children. They were happy to be home and to be able to relax at home.

The girls were helping Molly with dinner when the boys came in from outside. They were freezing as they came in. Harry and Ron ran up and hugged their wives.

"Wow, you are really, really cold honey," Ginny said as Harry touched her.

"I'm so, so sorry," Harry said as he walked to the fire to try and warm up.

Ginny and Harry sat at the table and talked about the names that they liked.

"I think that if one is a boy, we should name him, James Albus," Ginny said.

"Or Arthur James," Harry said.

"And if it one is a girl, what about Lily Molly," Harry added.

"Or Minerva Lily," Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room doing the same thing but were having a harder time. Ginny and Harry joined them in the living room.

"Ron I can't come up with any names," Hermione said.

Ron was having a hard time too.

"What if you named a girl Aurora Violet or Emmeline Molly," Ginny said

"And if they are a boy name him Remus Frank or Bill Arthur," Harry said.

"Wow, you two are amazing at coming up with names," Hermione said.

The kids sat there and laughed about how this was not the life that they had chosen but it was a great one now. Molly came in and told them that dinner was ready. They all walked in and sat down at the table.

The food was served and the kids sat there and laughed at how funny it felt to be married and still in school. They all thought that they would be out of school before they got married. They were preparing for the babies. They were going through and see what they had and what they still needed. They knew that they had blankets because Molly had made several already. They looked through all of their stuff and were amazed at all of the stuff that they had. They headed up stairs after dinner and looked at all of the stuff that they had.

"Harry look at all of the stuff that we have and we are only three and half months along," Ginny said.

"Yea, we do have a lot of stuff," Harry said.

Molly walked into the room and looked at her baby as she and Harry help up some of the stuff that they had received.

They both looked over at Molly and laughed at her.

"Why didn't you say something, mom," Ginny asked.

"I was enjoying just watching you and Harry," Molly answered.

She and the kids looked at of the stuff that they had and then she gave them some of the blankets that she had made. Then she got up and told the kids that she was going to give some of the blankets that she had made.

She walked into the room where Ron and Hermonie were. They noticed that she was standing there. She walked into the room and looked at their stuff. She then gave them the blankets that she had made. They looked at the blanket and then tanked Molly. They looked at everything that they had and decided that they didn't need anything else for a while.


	11. Christmas and relaxing afterwards

_**Chapter 11**_

The kids all came down after a while and sat in the living room. They were waiting for rest of the family to show up since they were going to be celebrating Christmas together. After a little while in walked Bill and Charlie along with their families, the kids were excited to see that everyone was able to see that everyone was able to make it to the house. Arthur and the boys went outside to set up the tents that the families were going to stay in during the Christmas vacation. They came back in several minutes later laughing at the twins who were covered in snow.

"Come on, dad, you have to admit that it was a good idea," Fred said.

"Yea but you know that your mother will want to know why it looks like you boys haven't been helping us with the tent," Arthur answered.

They all walked into the living room and sat down, Molly brought in a tray of hot chocolate for all of them.

Ron and Hermione sat there and looked at each other. It was hard for them to believe that they would be parents in June. They looked over to Harry and Ginny and then thought about what their lives were going to be like when the children were born.

"Ginny, do you think that you are going to have girls or boys," Hermonie asked.

"I want one of each but knowing my luck it will be two boys," Ginny answered.

"Boys are not that bad," George piped in.

"I know but I really want a little girl," Ginny said.

"I just want healthy children," Harry said without hesitating.

Molly walked over and gave Harry a hug and whispered into his ear that he was right; all that mattered was that the children were healthy.

Harry and Ginny sat there hand in hand as the others got up and started to move around the burrow.

Molly looked at her baby girl and then thought about everything that she had already been through and she wasn't even an adult yet. Molly thought about the birth of Bill and hoped that Ginny and Harry, along with Ron and Hermione known what they were in for. It wasn't going to be easy but she knew that the kids could handle it.

_**Christmas Morning at the Burrow**_

All of the kids got up early and heading down to the sitting room to wait for everyone else so they could open their presents. Ginny and Hermione laughed as they saw that there were present for the twins and they were not even born yet. As everyone else came into the sitting room it became very crowded but it didn't seem to bother anyone.

As the presents were being handed out Molly and Arthur looked around at their family and how it had grown so much in the last few years. It seemed that every addition to the family added something good.

Before long the wrapping paper was all over the place and the present had all been unwrapped. The girls had gotten several outfits for the babies along with books and other things that would help to keep the babies entertained for hours on end.

"Those gifts will come in handy in the next year when I am trying to study and get my homework done," Ginny said laughing.

Harry looked at her and then remembered that Dumbledore had offered them a room at Hogwarts so Ginny could finish her last year of school. Molly looked around the room and then realized that she had forgotten a gift and ran up stairs to get it. She walked down stairs and told Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry to close their eyes. Then she and Arthur laid the boxes on the kids' laps. They opened the gift and were amazed at the bassinets that they had.

"They will grow long as you need them to so they babies will have enough room to sleep," Molly said.

Ginny and Hermione both got up and thanked Molly and Arthur for the bassinets.

"Now both of our kids will have their own bed to sleep in," Ginny said.

The kids all got up and started to move everything upstairs. Arthur headed upstairs too and helped them put the bassinets together so they would know how much room they would have with them set up.

All of the kids decided that they couldn't wait for the babies to be born and that they were getting closer to be ready for the baby birth, since they getting more and more of the stuff that they needed.

Arthur and Molly had decided that they would take everyone out for Christmas dinner, since the burrow wasn't big enough to handle everyone at once. They all headed down stairs after they were ready to go and they were waited in the sitting room for the rest of the family to get ready to go. After everyone was ready to go they headed out. They were all having a good time laughing and spending time together. They forgot for a little while that the kids were going to be parents in only 5 months. It was a nice change from the norm that they had been going through in the last four months. Molly and Arthur looked down the table and saw their children and their children's spouses and realized that their job as parent was coming to a close and that they would have to let their children learn from trial and error and no longer just tell them what to do.

After dinner they walked around the town and then headed home to relax and enjoy the time that they had with their children. For once they were not going to worry about the tasks that had to get done around the house, they were just going to enjoy the time that they had to spend with their children. They knew that they only had a few more days until the kids would have to head back to school and they wanted to spend as much time as they could with the kids.


End file.
